


In the Stars

by CLOSEDSAEGI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: An okay amount of fluff, Based on a TV show, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Kind of Funny at times, Lighthearted, Multi, Yoongi needs love, trigger warnings in summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOSEDSAEGI/pseuds/CLOSEDSAEGI
Summary: Galrean Prince to the universe, and an undercover spy to the Rebellion, Park Jimin leads the double life that he never asked for. Wanting this constant tug of war battle between two sides of him to end, team voltron seems like the perfect fit to bring his life back to normal.But a certain Paladin brings back forgotten memories of his past, and he soon realizes that maybe things were meant to turn out this way.—TW//(They might not be common but some people feel uncomfortable with certain things!)Blackouts, Fear, if anyone finds any please message me so I can add them!No TranslationsCheck out the carrd for the story!!In the Stars carrd
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	In the Stars

The lion’s castle was quiet, like any other day drifting through the galaxy. 

Coran was going over the castle's maintenance. Namjoon and Hoseok were helping prince Seokjin choose an outfit for an event. Which was only a couple days away, and in the prince’s own words “Better early than never”. When Namjoon tried to correct him, Hoseok dug his elbow into his hip.

Taehyung and Jeongguk were running tests on the Lions, and Yoongi was as usual nowhere to be found in the castle without actually looking for him. 

Everything was normal, maybe a little too normal for anyone in the castle’s liking. Just as they let their guard down, the castle's alarm system blared, sending everyone into the main control room. Coran was at the dashboard with Seokjin scoping out the situation.

“What’s going on Coran?” Seokjin asked, the rest of them leaning in closer to the screen to see what was happening. On the giant screen against the wall, a Galraean attack cruiser came into view. Which could have been easily mistaken as just another endless part of space if the blinding purple lights didn’t outline the cruiser. Suddenly, a red exclamation mark flashed brightly on the screen, sensing that someone was forcefully contacting the cruiser.

“Why would a Galra general try to contact us instead of attacking first?” Hoseok asked in confusion.

“Just answer it Coran.” Namjoon said, Coran looked at him then back at the screen. Letting out a sigh and pressing a button presumably in altean.

“Tch..team voltron I presume?” the Galrean General said with a scoff. He looked different than most galra, if not all. Instead of the big build and scars, he looked as if he had never been in a battle before and the white colored cloak did nothing to cover the slender build under the dark purple bodysuit. His almost amethyst skin only made his piercing yellow eyes look even more intimidating.

Taehyung, pretending to be offended, walks up to the screen.

“And who are you?” Taehyung questioned. Jeongguk sighs, pulling Taehyung back. 

“You do realise that is one giant ass cruiser and we are one small ass castle?” Jeongguk mutters, only loud enough for Taehyung to hear. But he only rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

The general fake gasps, putting his hand to his heart for dramatic effect.

“Does nobody in this universe recognize a prince without me having to flat out say it?” The General grumbled. Everyone looked at Seokjin in shock.

“Another prince?!” They shout, but the Altean only shrugs.

“Of course there’s another prince. Tell me paladins,” Little fangs stick out of his mouth as it curves into a mischievous smile. “Why wouldn’t an evil space emperor have multiple children, all different in their own special little way, so that they could fight for their place in succession of the throne?” The Galrean asks, leaning in closer to the screen.

“He’s got a point, also why do you all insist on always looking at me for the answer?” Seokjin pouts. The sound of the Galrean prince giggling echoed through the castles speakers.

“And what better way to climb the ranks of the throne than defeating team voltron and bringing back the lions to Zarkon?” He stood further away from the screen, showing off the two handguns that were attached to his hips.

“So you think you can just come up here and try to blast down our castle? I hate to break it to you but many others have tried and most definitely failed.” Hoseok said.

“I know of all the Galra’s attempts to defeat you, and they have all been punished for their failures” The prince smirked. “So I’ve decided to learn from my people’s mistakes, and take somewhat of a different approach.” The screen closed, leaving just a view of the Galrean cruiser sitting motionlessly. The Paladins stood in silence, waiting for a cannon to charge or drones to swarm around the castle. Yet nothing happened.

“What do you think he meant by a ‘different approach’?” Hoseok worried. Suddenly, Seokjin started to bring up something onto the control panel. 

“Coran, bring up camera footage of each room in the castle up on screen.” He commanded. Coran brought up a view of every single area, yet everywhere was empty. The dining hall, paladins rooms, training room, rest area, not even the lions dens had any glimpse of anything suspicious. 

“Where did he go.” Seokjin murmured in annoyance. Namjoon’s eyes darted across the recordings, and he found him. His heart dropped to the floor as he read the name of the room.

“The control room.” whispered Namjoon. Everyone froze, now aware of the ninth presence behind them.

“I didn’t know how fun it was to watch the mighty ‘defenders of the universe’ stand in fear.” The prince giggled. 

“Nobody here is afraid of you.” growled Yoongi. The team agreed in silence, the prince didn’t look like he had fought a day in his life, his body resembles more of a figure skater than one of a fighter, and he definitely didn’t tower . But he had the confidence of someone who knew what they were capable of, and that did make them skeptical. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” He shrugged off his cloak. “I’ll just have to make you.” In a moment, he’d drawn both of his handguns. One pointed at Seokjin, and the other moved from paladin to paladin as if to challenge someone. In return the paladins pulled out their bayards, each turning into their own respective weapons. 

“You do realize you’re outnumbered right?” bragged Hoseok. The Galrean only rolled his eyes.

“Surprise surprise! I know how to count. Only a fool would run into a fight without knowing his chances,” He rolled his shoulders back. “So stop standing there like a fool and fight me.” provoked the prince. The Paladins collectively looked at each other, and made a beeline towards him. Which was a mistake, the prince used his smaller body to slip through and dodge Paladins. Hitting them in their backs making them fumble all around. 

“To think that so many of my people have fallen to the likes of you is embarrassing to say the least.” the prince cackled. Hearing the heavy footsteps of Namjoon running towards him, he steps to the side, turning around to face him. 

“I see that the metal arm of yours is still working just fine.”   
“Sometimes I wish I’d never gotten it from someone like you” deflected Namjoon.  
“You’d think you would be kissing the feet of someone who saved your life.” 

Namjoon only grunted, throwing a punch to the prince’s stomach. But he only grabbed the Paladin's metal arm and wrapped it around his neck. 

“Namjoon!” cried Hoseok, the prince hadn’t noticed that the entire fight, the Paladin had spent the entire time trying to line up a shot with a sniper rifle. 

“Well it seems like we’ve found ourselves in a little predicament.” He snickered.

“Just shoot him!” ordered Namjoon. The prince tightened his grip, whispering into the Paladin’s ear.  
‘Destroy my cruiser’ he whispered.  
“What-”  
‘I said destroy it you idiot’ The prince loosened his grip a little. 

“Seokjin destroy their cruiser!” Namjoon commanded. Seokjin looked at Namjoon in concern, but one small look of reassurance and he immediately started to charge the cannon.

“Uhm.. Is no one concerned as to why he isn’t trying to stop us?” asked Jeongukk. 

“I was just about to ask the same thing..” Yoongi murmured. The rest of them stayed on guard, this wasn’t typical behavior of any Galrean. The cannon blew, shooting with a trace of blinding blue light. First silence, then a giant explosion, they watched as the Galrean cruiser blew to pieces. The prince let go of Namjoon and watched as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. The sudden feeling of a sharp object on his back, the prince raised his hands, dropping his handguns to the floor.

“Whatever your pulling, it’s not going to work.” growled Yoongi.

“Look I can explain, just.. Settle down for a second.” pleaded the prince.

“We know nothing about you yet you ask us to ‘settle down’? Who do you take us for?” hissed Yoongi. The prince sighs in frustration.

“My given name in the Galra empire is Dione, named after a moon that orbited Pluto in earth’s solar system, but my real name is Jimin. Yes Zarkon is my father, but I am not fully Galra. Some years ago I was taken from my home and forced to become a general in the bloody and chaos ridden war the Galra started.” He paused, trying to find the right words. “Yes I do appear to be loyal to my father, but I work as a spy for an organization that wishes a better life for its people. Voltron might be their best bet.” Jimin finished. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

“Wait so you actually aren’t really working for the Galra? Then what was that whole scene there?” asked Hoseok.

“They can see what I say and do on that cruiser. One wrong move and I could be killed for treason.” Jimin answered, slowly reaching down to place his handguns back in their holsters.

“It does make sense as to how you just watched Jin destroy your own ship. You’d be one hell of an actor back where we come from” Taehyung says with a boxy smile, Jimin shoots him a playful wink, turning his attention to their leader.

“So I saved you from the grasps of the Galra and you’ve managed to put yourself on their top kill list.” chuckled Jimin. Namjoon only shakes his head in disbelief.

“Surprised to see that you haven’t taken down the Galra empire on your own.” joked Namjoon. Seokjin then decides to clear his throat.

“Wait how do you two know each other?” Seokjin asked skeptically, watching the two interact like old friends would.

“Ah yeah, I should probably explain that,” He claps his hands together. “Long ago when I found out that I was a Galrean prince. I was too happy to finally meet one of my actual parents to realize how evil he actually was.” Jimin sighs.

“Then an organization came to my attention, showed me the true side of my father. So I started to work for them as a spy, staying with Zarkon while giving them any information they needed. 

Jimin pointed to Namjoon. “I met him maybe a couple days after he was captured by the Galra before Voltron was formed, at that time I had heard word of a prison break in the works.

“I convinced him to help me get out in return, I promised to come back someday and help him get rid of Zarkon.” Namjoon finished. 

“Oh” Seokjin said with a forced smile. 

“Don’t worry, he lost his chance with me after he tried to punch me thinking I was gonna kill him right after I freed him.” Jimin teased. Seokjin laughed, and Jimin took that as a sign that everything was somewhat clear now.

“So we know about you but you don’t know anything about us except for Seokjin, Namjoon, and Coran. I’m Jeon Jeongguk, I control the green lion.” He said slightly louder than he was talking a little while ago. 

“Oh wait we’re doing introductions?” Taehyung asked, as if he had been zoned out the entire time. “I’m Taehyung, Pilot of the yellow lion. Jeongguk here is my boyfriend but my best friend applications are always available.” He says playfully.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jimin winks. 

“I am Hoseok, pilot of the best lion by far. The blue lion, and Namjoon and prince Jinnie here are my two dorks.” Hoseok said excitedly. Jimin took note that if he wasn’t human he was probably some sort of sun species with his bright personality. 

“What about him?” Jimin says pointing to the man in the red jacket who, just a second ago, was holding a sword to his back, yet was now distancing himself from the group.

“Oh him? That’s Yoongi h-” Before Hoseok could finish, Jimin tried to respond in shock but the air had gone through the wrong pipe threw him into a coughing fit.

‘Is that really him? No, maybe it’s just my mind messing with me’ 

Everyone shoots the Prince a concerned look. Maybe Jimin was delusional, but he could see Yoongi stopping himself from coming closer to him.

“Is something wrong?” Seokjin asks. Jimin raises his hand to signal that he was fine.

“It’s nothing, just had the air betray me a little.” He says trying to laugh it off. Yoongi slightly snorts.  
“And you seem to have a problem with me don’t you?” Jimin scowled. Suddenly it became too quiet, that if somebody dropped a pin it could be heard from down the castles halls..

“No, you’ve got so many secrets and I’m the only one smart enough to not trust you.” Yoongi retorts, breaking the silence.

“Aish, was my entire backstory not enough for you?” Jimin scoffed “Well which one of my ‘secrets’ are you dying to know then?”

“Well for starters, if your organization, or so you call it does fight against Zarkon. Then how come we haven’t ever heard of you? We know everyone who aids us against your daddy, I think that the whole secret organization thing is a lie and you're here to kill us all.” Yoongi says, now standing right in front of Jimin, looking slightly down on him. 

“I can’t disclose much about it because my rank in the Galra is just a mere presence to my status in the organization. I am not in a place where I can tell you as much as I would like to.” Jimin says in an annoyed tone. “But I can tell you that my mission from my father is to destroy the lions castle, but my real mission is to accompany you and bring back valuable information.”

“But why would you need information?” Coran asked.

“Because my people work for themselves. They take sides with who they believe will prosper in the universe.” Jimin answered.

“Then I guess we would see you all siding with us pretty soon right?” Namjoon reasons with little to no concern.

“Yes, but if any of you were to die or kill one of our own. We side with someone else, most likely the Galra for our safety. So please don’t die, if anything goes wrong I have to resort to taking the throne from my father,brother, and even my sister.” 

“You mean Venus right?” Yoongi’s anger softens and turns into almost.. sadness.  
“Why yes of course, she aspires to have the throne ever since father got hold of her. But for reasons even worse than my brother.” Jimin answered with a confused look.

“But I thought she was dead.” said Jeongguk. Everyone else looks at him then back to Jimin as if they were agreeing with him.

“She would be better off dead, Venus would only carry out my father's footsteps and would be even worse than my broth-”  
Yoongi cuts off the prince, pushing him against a wall.

“She saved us, betrayed her own father, you’re a liar!” Yoongi yells, and everyone starts to back away. Yoongi rarely yelled, or let things get to him. But when he did it was terrifying to the people who really knew him.

“She tried to kill me when I shared with her that I was working against our father! How am I the liar here? It’s not my fault you fell for a bitch like her.” Jimin yelled. Yoongi tensed up as if he was about to start yelling again. But instead he murmured into Jimin’s ear.

“If you even dare to cross us, I’ll be the first one to kill you.” And with that, Yoongi stormed out, the automatic door opening and closing behind him. All was completely silent, Jimin didn’t even notice the tight grip he had on one of his handguns that was attached to his hip. A hand then laid onto his shoulder. 

“I.. I’m sorry about that, I don’t have the best history with my sister.” apologized Jimin.

“Don’t sweat it prince. Things have been just really on edge since Venus, or your sister got taken by your father and basically sold us out.” Taehyung sighed. “Yoongi is pretty sensitive about that and that caused some trust issues between us. It’s just best to lay low and try not to talk much about it.” He gives Jimin a reassuring smile, and the prince shoots one right back. Seokjin claps his hands, startling everyone.

“Alright I’m sure we’re all tired so I think it’s best we all rest. Jimin you can take any room that is available. More pressing matters are to come these next few days, I can feel it.”

~

Everyone had scurried to their rooms, but Jimin had been lingering outside of a certain pilot's door. A bright red neon sign of a lion laid on the door.

“I should probably just go “ Jimin says to himself, he sighs, and just before he can walk off the door opens to a less grumpy Yoongi. He jumps, almost punching Yoongi in the process.

“If you’re here to further criticise my choice in women please leave.” Yoongi said wearily.

Jimin snorts “Wasn’t going to but now I’m convinced your taste in men is equally as bad.”

“Just because I’m not head over heels for- Wait what?” Yoongi’s face turned a light shade of red, only to be poorly covered by a fake face of annoyance.

“Forget that, I’m here to apologize. If you would let me.” Jimin asks.

Yoongi nods. “Go on”

“Look, I’m not here for you to trust in the things I believe /I know/. But I need you to trust that I’m not here to fight any of you or betray you guys.” Jimin looks up to Yoongi, only to be met with a dumbfounded face staring right at him. “Oh what now-”

“Was your hair always blonde?” Yoongi asks.

“Shit”

~

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jimin says out of breath. After a couple minutes of running he finally found an empty room to stay in. Slamming the button to close the door behind him. He hesitantly looked into the mirror. His purple hair was now light blonde, his amethyst skin now pale, everything about him was now human.

Jimin sighed, keeping himself in Galra form was hard, especially for days on end. Not being one-hundred percent galra had it’s many downsides. The regular human in him and his Falterian blood wanted to be set free in it’s true forms. Cursing his half blood mother for falling in love with an emperor like Zarkon.

His organization was more than just work for him, it was his people. He had to be strong as all falterians were strong physically as they were mentally. His mother broke the rules by falling in love with Zarkon while on a mission, jeopardizing everything. As punishment her firstborn had been cast to Earth. Which was at the time in space called the planet of the unknown. 

Jimin lived on earth up until four years ago. He lived pretty well, he was adopted into a family of loving people, and was a promising pilot of a space program. His parents rarely crossed his mind, so he was fine on his own and had made many friends without their guidance.

But there was one thing that never failed to escape his mind.

Jimin groaned as he dropped onto the bed. Brushing back his hair in frustration. “I should change back by morning.” He then drifts into sleep.

-

‘𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱?’

The dark hallways of the Garrison Space Academy were silent. Not a single student to be seen, well except for the Academies newest upcoming and promising pilot. He was small but had a presence that almost forced you to notice him, and had a fluffy head of freshly dyed blonde hair. He ran silently through the hallways, until the trainee pilot arrived at a certain elder pilot's door.

“Yoonie come on, I know you’re awake” The younger man said as he lightly knocks on the door.  
The door opens to reveal a sleep deprived “Yoonie”, who wore a worn out academy uniform, with raven colored hair a mess.

“It’s one in the morning, what is it-” The elder is cut off by the younger suddenly dragging him up towards the school's rooftop. On the roof, there was a small bag of snacks and a stack of blankets. Music that he couldn’t really tell from that far away softly playing.

“It’s been so hard to spend time with each other so I wanted to do this” The younger beamed as the elder’s tired expression turned into a happy one.

“You really didn’t have to, but I love it” The elder said softly, letting himself be led over to the blankets by the younger.

A couple of hours had gone by and the couple had resorted to just enjoying each other's company as the sun rose.

“Hey,” the younger said.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I wanted to do this mainly because you were going to go on another space mission and I just wanted to be with you before you go because you know how long those missions take here on earth, and-” As if time stopped, the younger’s rambling was cut off by a kiss. A comforting kiss that meant “everything will be alright”

“Please keep me with you forever Yoonie” The younger said as the two seperated from their kiss.

“I’ll keep you in my heart, no matter where I go. I love you Jiminie.”

Little did they know that one of those promises would go through a rollercoaster of hell. 

“𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦?”

~

Jimin was the first to wake up, he didn’t know if it was morning or night because he’s in the middle of space so he just assumed it was morning. He had gotten ready and still no paladin was up. So he found himself heading to the dining hall so he could make himself something to eat. Or at least try to make some sort of food without burning down anything. The long black pirate style coat over the top of his space suit dragged along the castle’s marble floor. 

His mind was racing, especially from the dream he had. ‘Is that really /my/ Yoongi?’ he thought. If that was really Yoongi then were all those paladins- 

“Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway? Everyone is asleep, might scare someone to death if they didn’t realise it was you.” The voice behind him that interrupted Jimin’s thought’s was none other than the person that caused them. Despite his anti-morning-ness, Yoongi was already up and dressed. Then Jimin took a hard look at him, and there it was, the dark purple hair that Yoongi’s had that the younger always questioned about.

“Oh… Yeah I was just about to go to the dining hall and get something to eat.” Jimin says, his voice getting significantly smaller.

“You do realise the kitchen is back this way?” Yoongi says as he points towards the hallway behind him. “You’re in front of my room, at this point I’m starting to think you’re stalking me.”

“I’m not stalking you.” Jimin says with a pout, crossing his arms. “I was just talking the long way around.” 

Instead of a snarky remark, Yoongi turns around and starts walking away from Jimin.

“There is no long way, follow me.”

~

Even though the walk to the dining hall took almost two minutes, Jimin felt as if it was hours that he was walking, and he swore Yoongi kept sparing quick glances towards him.

“So what are you making?” Yoongi says as he leans against the counter. Jimin shuffles his feet nervously.

“Well you see… I’ve actually never learned how to cook. My plan was to kinda.. You know.. Wing it.” Yoongi sighs, getting up and starts searching through the cabinets that were filled to the brim with ingredients. 

“I’ll cook. I am not letting you be added to the list of people who can potentially burn down the dining hall.” Before Yoongi can walk past Jimin, he steps in front of him, blocking the Yoongi’s path. 

“No I will figure it out, si-”  
“I’m not letting you burn down the dining hall like almost everyone on this ship.”

In the midst of their arguing, they both took notice to the knife rack that was set on top of the counter. In what felt like half a second, they were at each other's throats (literally.) Both holding a knife in one of their hands.

“I swear let me cook.” Jimin said angrily.  
“Guys-”  
“Over my dead body.” Yoongi spat.  
“Guys!”  
“That can be arranged.”Jimin said with a smirk.  
“GUYS!”

It took awhile but the two finally noticed the (really not much of a “screaming in the morning” person) lilac haired prince next to the (“looks totally awake but has zero idea what's actually going on”) black hair with a single silver streak paladin.

Clearly the pair had heard the yelling from almost across the ship. “What the hell are you two arguing about? Everyone is still, well, asleep?!” scolded Seokjin.

“Yoongi won’t let me cook.” Jimin said with a pout.  
“He probably doesn’t even know how to cut an onion.” Yoongi murmured, earning a small shove from Jimin. Yoongi answers him by rolling his eyes.

“Well here is an idea, why don’t I cook since clearly this will end with one of you getting hurt.” Seokjin said.

“And since you two wanna fight so much why don’t you go and make sure the training bots work. Coran added some upgrades yesterday and she needs someone to make sure they work.” explains Namjoon, the two glare at each other before setting the knives they were holding down, heading out the kitchen door.

“I feel like those two will be the death of me.” Seokjin said wearily. Namjoon chuckles, giving the other a light kiss on the cheek.

“If you made it through Hoseok then you can make it through them.”

“The difference is he changed, those two won’t. Speaking of Hoseok, wasn’t he just behind us?”

~

The castle’s training room was huge, huge enough to make you question the actual structure of the castle. From what Jimin could see, the closed doors on the other side of the room were where the bots came out from. Right next to the door, Yoongi was messing with what was presumably the dashboard.

“Look I don’t care what you do, just don’t get in my way. Deal?” Jimin noticed Yoongi wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just annoyed. So he just nodded to not provoke any further conversation. 

‘Guess you moved on from me to my own sister huh. Funny how the universe works’ Jimin thought, Yoongi’s head almost snapped towards him.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Jimin said in surprise. Yoongi couldn’t have heard him, can he read thoughts now? Jimin prayed that he didn’t just say that out loud. 

An A.I voice comes over the speakers.

"The training session is now starting, please step into the middle of the arena." Jimin smirked as the two handguns on his hips shifted into swords no longer than his arms. Yoongi stood next to Jimin, raising an eyebrow as he watched the weapons changed form.

"Hey, why not make this into a small competition? It'll be fun." Jimin asked as the doors across from them started to open. 

"What's in it for me then?" A shield and a sword magically appeared in Yoongi's hands.

"If you win, I will make you one of these, " Jimin says, holding up the newly formed twin swords.  
"And if you win?"  
"On your next mission I get to ride in the red lion with you." He smirked.

"Wait wha-"  
"Level One begin" 

Doors on each side of the room opened, more and more bots stepping out each round. Jimin didn’t want to completely destroy the training bots, so he resorted to just cutting off their heads or just kicking them to the ground. Yet Yoongi showed no concern as to who was going to repair the bots, easily slicing them down. 

The first few rounds were easy. If anyone was actually counting, Yoongi and Jimin we're tied, five to five. One new bot added each round, which was way too slow for Jimin’s normal pace.

“Going easy on me?” Jimin taunted.  
“Just wanted to give you a chance to warm up.” Yoongi said, failing to hide his smile. The exact smile that captivated Jimin for a few moments, almost letting a training bot conveniently hit him in the area right where his heart was. But he easily kicked it to the ground.

“O-Or are you just covering up for yourself?” Jimin stuttered. 

‘wait, why am I stuttering? Yoongi obviously doesn’t remember me, but then again how many Jimins do you meet in space?’ Jimin thought, but quickly shrugged them off. Besides, it wouldn’t be good for his mission or anyone if he revealed who he truly was. But it didn’t make his heart hurt any less when he thought about his old friends.

After fending off the last few bots, Yoongi walks over to the control panel and messes with the controls before walking back over to Jimin.

‘Level 30, begin’  
“Is that more challenging for you?” Yoongi mocked.  
“It’s doable.” Jimin smirked.

Turns out, it wasn’t ‘doable’. But Jimin definitely wasn’t going to let Yoongi know that, though taking on 30 bots after not having any sort of rest from countless fights made his fighting senses falter just a bit. His heart pounded as he started to phase out of his auto-pilot fighting mode. Yoongi turns to Jimin, somehow sensing that the other was just as tired as he was. 

“End training session.” Yoongi yelled, his voice echoing around the room. The blue lights in the shape of a ‘v’ indented into the bots foreheads flickered off, but they remained standing in the spots they were in. Pieces of destroyed bots gravitated together, re-building themselves. Motionless, a buzz coarsed throughout the room. Jimin skeptically raised an eyebrow as his daggers transformed back into handguns, placing them back into their holsters.

“Aren’t they supposed to put themselves back or something? Please don’t tell me we have to move them back ourselves.” Jimin whined, not wanting to move off of the cold floor that acted as a way for him to cool down. 

Yoongi flicked one of the bots “Maybe it’s a bug in the system.. Haven’t used this thing in a while.”

Suddenly, a static went through the speaker system. A strangely familiar voice came out of them.

“Team Voltron, you made me look like a traitor to the Galra, now it is your turn to see how it feels when everything is turned against you.”   
“Who the hell is that?” Yoongi groaned. Jimin didn’t know, most Galreans sound like that. But he also had a good idea on who it was.

“We should be more worried about what he’s trying to do.” Jimin responded, placing his hands back on the holsters. More and more bots filled the room, until the two were completely surrounded by an army of them. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Yoongi reached out his hand to Jimin. “Get up, we might have to fight our way out of here.” This was bad, for Jimin at least. Being stuck in Galra form without good rest for days is already taking its toll on him. But seeing the sheer amount of bots that surrounded them he would be forced to use his powers, and who knows how long his body could withstand draining that much energy. His portal bracelet was still in his cloak, so there was no escaping this situation without any sort of risk. 

“If we don’t find a way to get out of here soon, we will be stuck fighting bots for who knows how long.” Jimin pointed out. 

“I have an idea, it’s a reach but it might just work.” Jimin pulled out a necklace from out of his bodysuit. “I can turn this into a shield, but it will only prevent them attacking from in front and at our sides. You will have to stay right behind me as I push towards the doors, that way you can get to the control panel and shut them off.” 

Yoongi nodded, pulling out his sword. “They are probably going to attack as soon as we get close to them, so as soon as I say go run. Even if you don’t see me behind you, there’s only so much training bots can do.” 

Jimin raises an eyebrow “You trust me enough to possibly save the both of us?” 

“No, but it’s not like I’ve got any other options.” Yoongi scoffs. Jimin only shrugs in defeat, holding the necklace out as it turns into a big blue transparent shield. 

“Nice.” Yoongi turns around to face the bots. “3..2..1.. Go!” The two start to run, Jimin pushes against the bots with the shield, shoving them aside. Relying solely on his legs to push, his arms felt numb as the cost of magic took its toll on him. He heard a distinct ringing in his ears and it felt as if his lungs were going to collapse.

Yoongi didn’t wait even a second to start taking down bots, the fatigue he felt before turned into energy. But he felt something was wrong, with Jimin specifically. He looked about ready to drop dead at the very moment, normal him would’ve yelled. Yet for some reason all he could do is try and protect him as best as he could.

“We’re almost there, just a little bit farther.” called Jimin. The view of the bright blue control panel came into view.  
“But how are we going to reach the panel if you're holding the shield and I have to fend them off still?” Yoongi asked. 

“I’m going to have to take down the shield.” Jimin took in a deep breath. “As soon as we get there I’m going to put down the shield and fight them off with my handguns. It should give you long enough to shut them off.” He explained.

“I don’t like the sound of that but I’ve got nothing better.” Yoongi huffed. The two approached the wall, and in one swift move they switched spots. Yoongi frantically uses the control panel, while Jimin has his back to Yoongi’s shooting training bots before they can reach them.

“What’s taking so long?” Jimin complained. “Why isn’t it just an on and off button for these things.”

Yoongi yelled in frustration. “It’s hard to read in another language when you’re stressed!”

“Well stress less!” Jimin bickered. He could sense that he was running out of bullets, and he couldn’t summon up enough matter to make more. They were running out of time, and fast. If Yoongi didn’t hurry up the next thing they know they’re being pummeled by hundreds of metal soldiers.

“I think I found it.” Called Yoongi. “Hopefully this works.” In an instance, the bots froze, then fell to the ground one by one. Jimin couldn’t hear Yoongi asking him ‘are you alright’ over the immense ringing is his ears, falling immediately to the ground holding his head. 

“What the hell is going on with you.” Yoongi asked, watching the prince act as if he was being possessed. But yet Jimin couldn’t hear him over his own silent ‘make it stop’s. A few seconds later the ringing stopped, a thud echoed around the room.

Then the world turned black. Faint sounds of Yoongi yelling “Wake up!” faded as he found himself going unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend and [Gigi](https://twitter.com/JKS1MP) (Make sure to check out her fics!) and one of the best supportive friends I could ask for, Amanda! 
> 
> A new chapter is always in the works, so follow me on twitter for updates and a schedule to this story and all my other ones!
> 
> Thank you lovelies for reading!  
> [@UGHSAEGI](https://twitter.com/UGHSAEGI)
> 
> Want to message me about my fics? Here’s my cc!  
> HONEYGIHA


End file.
